Paintball and Protection
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: The team goes to play paintball when Jules runs into an old friend. Enjoy. One-shot.


**I love one-shots. In this one Team One is going to play paintball when Jules runs into an old friend. This paintball idea was given to me by SAR132-4! Thanks for your help!**

"Okay Team. We are off duty today, so I thought that instead of staying here at the station, we would try something different. Paintball." Greg said as he entered the briefing room.

"Yes! Finally!" Jules chanted as she smiled at the guys, them knowing she had a knick for paintball, considering her size and tactical skills. The guys all sighed, knowing they were about to get shown up by a girl at a guy's sport.

"Now, I'll go easy on you guys." Jules added as she saw the bummed look on their faces.

"Okay, we are going to drive the team trucks over there, so go get geared up for some fun." Greg commented as he gathered papers from his podium.

"Sam wanna ride in my truck?" Jules asked as she closed the back of the SUV tightly and headed to the driver's seat.

"Sure." He replied. Things were still going between them, with the knowledge of the rest of the team. Everyone knew. No one said a word. Sam wasn't Sam without Jules by his side, and Jules wasn't Jules without Sam by her side. They were meant for each other.

The 3 black SUVs lined up in the parking lot, and Team One emerged from them, heading to the building where the paintball gear was held, and where a door led to the huge course.

"Welcome to Paintball World. You must be Greg Parker, I talked to you on the phone." The man at the front desk spoke as the team made their way through the door. Most of the guys hadn't been there before as most of them just played paintball in a field with a bunch of guys and cheap gear, but Jules knew this place. She knew the course, she knew the guy at the desk.

"Spike, don't touch anything, you may break it!" Lou shouted as Spike dropped a gun on display. The rest of the team sighed as their teammate was called into attention as he acted like a 5 year old.

"How many vests do you need, and what kind?" The man at the desk asked.

"Uhh, 6 guys, 1 lady." Greg said as he looked to Jules, her trying to hide her face behind Sam who she had her hand rested on his waist.

"Hey, that's Julianna, isn't it?" The guy asked quietly to Greg as he handed out the vests.

"WHY, YOU KNOW HER????" Ed yelled. "Hey Jules! This guy knows you!"

Jules sighed as Sam took her hand and she turned to face the guy. "Hey Brian." She said quietly.

"So, how do you know our little Jules?" Spike asked as Wordy elbowed him.

"So, you go by Jules now. You only let me call you that when you were on the course." Brian added. "We dated back in college. Right… Jules. She has been coming out here forever, I have known her since she was in high-school. Havent seen you in a while!"

She nodded as she threw the vest on.

"So, who's the fella with you?" Brian stated, nodding at Sam.

"That's Samtastic. He and Jules have got it goin on!" Spike yelled.

Jules made no comments.

"So, is she good?" Ed joked with Brian. "Sam won't give us the details." He continued as Brian nodded jokingly, looking at Jules.

Jules' jaw dropped to the floor as she took Sam in one hand, a paintball gun in the other.

"Are we going or not!" She yelled as she stormed through the door heading to the course.

"We will finish this conversation later!" Ed said as he high- fived Brian and followed the rest of the team to the course.

"Let's go gentlemen. And lady." Greg said as the team split up, raising guns in every direction.

_Bang. Bang. Boom. Bang. Boom. Bang. _

The guns fired, paintballs flying every which way.

"Damn." Ed said as he ran past Jules. "Someone practices a lot."

Jules then dove behind a barrier, raising her gun directly at Spike's chest. _Bang. _She fired the gun. A red splash appeared on Spike's vest. "Damn it!" He yelled.

"Hey Less-lethal Lou. You should be good at this!" Wordy yelled as he passed by Lou who was fumbling to find a good angle to shoot at.

Everyone was covered in paint, except for Jules. She had a maximum of 2 stains to her vest. Everyone else had about 10-12.

Then she saw Ed. Her enemy at the moment. She fired once, then again. She continued to fire until he finally moved her view.

A felt a sense of heat came behind her, she turned and fired.

"Oh thanks Jules!" Sam said as she turned to see that it was Sam she had just covered in paint.

"Sorry Sammy!" She said as he knelt down beside her and her lips locked with his.

"So whats up with that guy?" Sam asked, knowing it was safe to hold a conversation since they were out of sight.

"Oh, Brian. Broke up with him my senior year. A real loser, a complete pervert." Jules laughed as she cringed at the thought of what he would talk to Ed about on their way out.

"Oh, wow. Well, you know I love you, forget about him." Sam said as his smile met hers, their goggles were pushing together, as their guns dropped beside them.

"Okay team! Greg yelled across the course trying to get everyone's attention, and breaking Sam and Jules away from each other. "Great job today! Looks like we all know who won." He continued as Jules approached the group, followed by Sam. She had barely any paint on her what so ever.

"Oh, she just got lucky." Ed added, "Let's go back to see Brian again!" He elbowed Jules as she sighed and dropped her head against Sam.

As they headed back towards the building they began to remove their vests and goggles.

Once they dropped everything in the bins outside, they headed back in where, once again, Brian was waiting at the desk.

"So, did Jules kick your ass's or what?" Brian commented as Jules rolled her eyes, looking to Sam for comfort.

"Well, of course she did. So let's talk." Ed said as he approached Brian. "So, what was Jules like in college?"

"Well, you sure didn't want to screw with her. I heard she kept a gun in her car at all times because she didn't trust anyone that rode with her." Brian replied.

"No, That was for only for you." Jules said angrily as Sam took her hand.

"Haha, I remember our Sophomore year in college, you held that girl against your car until she apologized for making you drop your book in the lecture hall." He continued.

"Oh Jules, were you like a bad girl in college?" Ed asked as he elbowed Greg who was laughing. Jules sighed, burying her face in Sam's chest.

"Oh, and I remember that night when we snuck into the pool! Wow, that was a fun night, remember that!!" Brian continued. Ed laughed as the team continued to laugh along with him, except for Sam and Jules.

"I think she was awesome then, and she is even more awesome now. She has me. And you now what…." Sam began to rant against Brian.

"What? Just because she has you, she is perfect?" Brian stated, but then he saw a defensive side of the team as he came from behind the counter.

"She is perfect. That's why I love her. Yeah… I said it…I love her. Plus, I don't talk sh*t about her like you do. How could you say these disgusting things? If you actually ever liked her, you wouldn't say this crap. That tells me you just used her. For what, a hooker bodyguard?" Sam yelled as he wrapped his arms around Jules, who felt protected by the strong man she cared about.

"Maybe because that's the only reason she dated me!" Brian yelled back, now being blocked by Greg who started to show is fatherly side for Jules.

"Woah, buddy. Chill." Wordy said as he and Lou, along with Spike stood before him.

"She's my teammate. You don't talk crap about her, and expect us to allow it." Sam shouted back.

"Oh come on! We all know that you two have more going on than just work!" Brian yelled. The team paused. "Well duh!" Spike blurted out.

"Yeah, we do. I admit that fact, but we don't share what goes on between us, like you do." Sam yelled as Jules looked up at him, not even saying a word.

"Guys, lets go." She finally said.

"Yeah, lets get out of this place." Greg said as he led his team to the door.

"Oh, Come back Julianna, we need to catch up!" He yelled as Lou threw him back.

Jules, holding Sam's hand tightly, then said. "Well, all I have to say is Sam is way better than you… in MANY ways, and every sense of the matter!" She said, hoping Brian would catch her drift. "Really?" The guys asked jokingly as they followed each other out to the trucks.

Jules didn't say a word. She just rode back with Sam, as she was driving with one hand on the wheel, one holding Sam's hand.

**Okay, Hope you liked it! Haha. Thanks again to my Flashpoint friend for bringing the paintball idea up! I was feeling a bit idea-less after writing all these one-shots. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
